


Cotton Candy

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, one word prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out what Cotton Candy is. for <a href="http://www.bradleyjizzames.tumblr.com/">bradleyjizzames</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

“Oi! What is this?” Arthur pointed at a young man twirling pink fuzzy stuff around.

“It’s cotton candy.” The young man smiled.

“I can’t believe I’ve never told you about Cotton Candy.” Merlin grinned, handing the young man 1 quid. The young man handed over the Cotton Candy to Merlin. “Thanks.”

Arthur eyed Merlin suspiciously while Merlin took a piece of the Cotton Candy and gestured for Arthur to open his mouth. 

“What is it?” Arthur queried.

“It’s food.” 

Arthur hesitated.

Merlin’s smiled dropped. “Look, here.” Merlin placed the Cotton Candy piece on his own tongue. “Tasty.” Merlin swallowed. 

“Okay, I believe you.” Arthur said, his eyes silently asking Merlin to feed it to him. 

Merlin gave in, carefully placing a small piece of Cotton Candy on Arthur’s tongue. 

Merlin’s eyes were hopeful while watching Arthur chew carefully tasting the piece of candy. 

Arthur’s eyes lit up in amazement. “This is fantastic.”

“I’m glad. Do you want more?” 

Arthur nodded.


End file.
